The Rehabilitation Center
by Fullsteel
Summary: Sasuke is sent to a rehab. He had a bad day and tried to cut away the pain. How will Sasuke make it in a place he feel he dosen't belong in? And will he find something new? [SasuNaru, AU]
1. Konoha’s Rehabilitation Center for

**The Rehabilitation Center**

**Summary**: Sasuke has a bad day and tries to cut away his pain, unfortunately everyone makes a very big fuss of it and he's sent to Konoha's Rehabilitation Center, for mentally unstable people.  
How will Sasuke make it in a place he doesn't like? Will he be able to find something new within these walls?

**Disclaimer:** I, Fullsteel, do not own the characters of Naruto in any way.

**Warnings:** Language, suicidal content, yaoi, OOC.

**Sasuke:** And an incompetent author who doesn't know what she talks about.  
**Fullsteel:** Hey! That's unfair, here I'm working my ass of for your sake!  
**Sasuke**: YOU works your ass of for us? Who are the ones who gets thrown from fic to fic?  
**Naruto**: Yeah! Sasuke has a point! What in hell happened with "Picking up the pieces"?  
**Sasuke**: And "Way of the ninja?"  
**Fullsteel**: TWO AGAINST ONE! UNFAIR!  
**Naruto**: I also wonder what happened to "11"…  
**Shikamaru**: And "Shikahika", it was one of the few I liked.  
**Fullsteel**: THAT'S IT! GAAAARAA!  
**Gaara**: Just shut up, you're giving me a headache and I'm also tired of getting tossed around like a rag doll.  
**Fullsteel**: Ha! Listen to him…! … Wait a moment?  
**Sasuke**: Idiot…  
(blush) By the way… you don't think you can continue on "Honest"?(1)  
**Fullsteel**: Oh my, Sasuke, you're a perv aren't you?(1)

(1) - Inside joke, Honest is a fic where Sasuke and Naruto has some "fun" in.  
(And yeah, all stories mentione above like "Way of the ninja", "11", "Shikahika" and some others are fics I haven't finished XP)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Konoha's Rehabilitation Center for mentally sick weirdo kids**

I sighed as the nurse escorted me into the huge building, it was completely white and a sign with black letters said: **"Konoha's Rehabilitation Center".** For me it meant the mental sickness hospital. A place for weirdoes. Crazy people. I'm not crazy, I'm very certain of that but my mother insisted on me going there. All because of one 'little' cut, or well a couple of small cuts but what's the deal anyway? It hadn't even been deep enough to be called cuts but apparently it's enough to send people to rehab these days.

The nurse smiled sadly at me when I sighed, it was a pitiful look she had on her face.

Dammit, she doesn't have a clue about how I got here, I'm not a depressed cuter or something like that for God's sake, I had one bad day. ONE fucking bad day and then you're diagnosed as mentally unstable.

"Uchiha-kun, I am Ikumi Risa. I'll tell you the rules and the most important information, feel free to interrupt me if you have any questions." I was pulled out of my thoughts and looked at the nurse with a bored look on my face.

"1. No one are allowed outside without permission, except the garden here. 2. The time the collective part is open is between 5 am and 9 pm, at 9 pm you shall be in your room. 3. You've to see the psychologist at least one time every week. 4. Don't start fights and such things. 5. No trying to escape you'll only be caught here longer then." The nurse Ikumi took a short pause with a thoughtful look on her face, I frowned and glared at her to get her going again, "Ah, the information was it… Breakfast is served between 6am and 10am, lunch between 12 am and 2 pm, dinner between 5pm and 7pm. Visitation day is on Sundays!"

I gave a short nod and she smiled to me and then she pushed me against the reception where an older 'lady' sat and read the 'Konoha Daily Newspaper'. She looked up at us when we approached her. I still had my bored look on my face and the old lady looked from me to Ikumi.

"Ikumi-san, what can I help you with?" She asked and smiled slightly, putting her newspaper down.

"Aiko-san, this is Uchiha Sasuke, the new one." Ikumi said and made a gesture to me, I rolled my eyes slightly and let our a deep sigh, I just wanted to get some peace, "A map, room number and information wouldn't be so bad."

"Ah, I see." Aiko said and smirked when she saw me roll my eyes, "You don't seem to entertained Uchiha-kun." She said while she opened a couple of drawers and took out a bunch of papers.

I snorted and glanced to my right where other patients entertained themselves by watching TV and other stuff. To me it was a bit of a surprise, I thought this place would be stuffed with older people than me. People who was strange and creepy, but as I looked over the place it seemed that it only was people around my age and they seemed to be fairly normal. Perhaps they had the same problem as me.

"Uchiha-kun?" Ikumi said questioningly and put a hand on my shoulder which made me turn my head back quickly.

"As Aiko just said your room is number 009…" Ikumi pointed against a corridor to the left, "You just walks through that corridor and well, follow the numbers." She added with a smile and handed me my papers.

I gave her one of my now over used nods and was just going to turn around when she grabbed my shoulder again, I felt how I just wanted to slap away her hand but instead I turned around to her with a calm and collected face expression as I bit back the irritation. 'Damn nurse.'

"Uchiha-kun, don't forget that you can talk to someone whenever you feel to." She said and smiled sweetly against me, if I didn't know better I'd think she tried to flirt with me.

"Sure." I said in a plain voice and then rose an eyebrow, "Can I go now?" I then added and tried to look as bored as possible, apparently it made her notice that I wasn't a tiny bit interested in talking more with her because she nodded and gave me a light push. I fought back the urge to turn around and slap her.

'God, maybe I really should be here.' I admitted to myself as I walked against my room, 'But that would be for aggressions.'

I dumped the papers on the nightstand beside the bed and then I opened the bag that lied on my bed, it was all belongings I had been allowed to take with me and it included clothes, books, drawing paper and pencils, notebooks, my mp3-player and similar things. My mother would be able to bring me more things if I would need more.

Without any problems I moved the bag from the bed and pushed it in under the bed before I laid down and picked up a random book. I just wanted to do something peaceful.

Then, my moment of peace didn't last longer than 10 minutes before I heard a knock on the door and then a boy peeked in, I glared at him.

"Hey! I thought I hadn't seen you here before!" The boy said and grinned as he allowed himself to come into my room, I sat up in my bed with a frown on my face, "I'm Inuzuka Kiba and you could say I'm one of the 'oldest' patients here, they never seem to let me go." He then said with a hand gesticulation and slightly rolled his eyes.

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke." I said in a bored tone and looked at the browned haired boy in front of me who didn't seem to think about going so I put down my book and sighed, "You wanted something special?" I then asked.

"Na, just curious, that's all." Kiba said and scratched his head, "But when I'm here… Hey, follow me, I'll present you to the others!"

"No, thanks." I replied and picked up my book trying to pick up from where I ended before Kiba has stormed in.

"Come on, don't be like that." He said and leant against the wall, "It will be more fun out there than in here, I could place a bet on that." He said and smirked, trying to get me up.

"No, I'm fine here." I replied still trying to read without letting Kiba's talk annoy me, but it's easier said than done.

"Don't be such a wiseass." He then said and sighed, I froze at his remark and slowly lowered the book, glaring daggers at him.

"What did you call me?" I asked him with a calm but pretty dangerous voice, I was almost 100 percent sure that he would leave the room, scared of ever talking to me again.

But no, he didn't, "I called you wiseass." He instead repeated with a smirk on his face, he really enjoyed this and I couldn't help but looking surprised that he still was standing there.

"Hmf, annoying brat." I muttered and glared at him, "Are you going to leave me alone or what?" I then asked when he still didn't move.

Kiba's smirk just grew and was soon replaced with a very wide grin which annoyed me so much that if I wasn't so good at controlling myself as I was I probably would have punched him and made that grin fall of his face, but I doubt he would stop grinning even if I gave him a beating.

"Nope, I'm not leaving you alone until you decides to come with me and meet the others." He said, of course still grinning at me.

I sighed and put down my book one more time, he sure was stubborn but I had to admit that this kid had guts to still stand here, not even looking a tiny bit scared of me. Somehow I felt respect for him only by that.

"If I come with you, will you then leave me alone?" I asked, almost pleading as I stood up.

"Yup! Then I'll leave you alone." Kiba said and smiled, "That is, if you want to be left alone after meeting everyone else!" He said as he turned around and started walk against the collective room which very fast steps, I almost had to run after him to keep up.

Then he stopped behind the couch and whistled which made everyone turn around with questioning looks, I could feel their eyes upon me. I sighed inwardly and then glared at Kiba who grinned widely at the others.

"Hey guys! This is Uchiha Sasuke, the new guy, and I hope you all will treat him well, and I am sure he'll treat you well!" At this part Kiba looked at me with a smirk and I continued to glare at him before looking at the people in the couches. I hears several Hi and Hello s from them and some of them just gave a nod in greeting, I did the same.

Not much later I felt Kiba grab my sleeve as he pulled me away from the others and then pushed me down in a chair then he sat down in front of me. I frowned as he pulled up a small notebook.

"What are you doing?" I asked and frowned.

"Just thought I should tell you about them." Kiba said and gesticulated against the others, "Here everyone knows about each others _problems._" He said and opened the book, I leant forward and rested my head in one hand, I couldn't deny that I was a bit curious about why the others was here.

"First we have Aburame Shino…" Kiba said and pointed at a dark haired guy with round and black glasses, "Who suffers of some hallucinations… I've heard he sees a lot of bugs and stuff… Lucky he hasn't anything against bugs or he'd be insane." I rose an eyebrow and eyed the Aburame, I had heard of his family, they were famous for being good entomologists.

"Then the redhead, Gaara, you can't miss him…" Kiba said and I immediately found the pale, red haired boy, he had really dark circles around his eyes, "He has schizophrenia, a source have told me that he gets really nasty without medication and he's usually creepy so keep on the good side with him."

I frowned and glanced at the redhead before turning to Kiba again, "Insomniac?" I asked and Kiba gave a nod.

"Haruno Sakura, the pink haired girl… Not easy to miss her either. She suffers from anorexia and a light personality disorder." Kiba said and I located the pink haired girl, she looked at me and smiled. I had a feeling that she would be annoying, I had seen that look on many girls before her, this was going to get tiresome.

"Then we have the two Hyuuga, Neji and Hinata, they're the ones with those really bright eyes." Kiba said and I saw them sitting beside each other in the sofa, "Hinata has a light depression and Neji has some aggression problems, I wouldn't like to get on his bad side."

"Are they family?" I asked, then I realized it was a pretty stupid question, I mean they both was named Hyuuga and their eyes looked the same.

"Yeah…" Kiba said and then put his book down, "Inuzuka Kiba, a k a, me." He said and pointed at himself with a sheepish grin on his face, "Paranoia, that's why I'm the one who knows everything about everyone."

Aha, that made everything much clearer for me. Then there was an explanation for Kiba's behavior, I guess he dragged me out from my room so he could learn a bit about me, so he wouldn't suspect me to me some murder or stalker, or well... What did I know about paranoia?

"Well, after me there's Itsume Chouji who has bulimia, as you see, and next to him is Nara Shikamaru who I think has anorexia, I haven't gotten much out of him, he is a really lazy and quiet guy, likes to watch clouds." Kiba said and I eyed Shikamaru who leant back with closed eyes.

"Rock Lee, the one in green tights." Kiba said and I couldn't help myself to just stare at the boy, he had a very odd style, "Haha, I had that look first time I saw him too. Well, he has ADHD which can become really visible sometimes."

"Then I have to make a space for you on my list, Sasuke-kun." Kiba said and wrote down something, "What's up with you?"

I sighed, "Actually, nothing." I replied and I knew Kiba wouldn't be satisfied with that answer but that was my truth and I had liked to keep it that way.

"Come on, I can see it on you." Kiba said and rolled his eyes, "I'm just asking to be polite but admit it, you're a cutter."

I frowned and eyed him, how in hell could he tell just like that? It wasn't like I had a lot of cuts and scars over my whole arms, and I actually even had a long sleeved shirt to cover it. Damn it, he must be a damn good analyzer because of his paranoia.

"Easy pal, you didn't fit in any of the other groups." Kiba said and smirked before he glanced back at the others with a frown on his face, "Right…" He mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"Then there's Uzumaki Naruto, who is in his room right now…" Kiba said and his grin faded from his face and changed into concern, "Naruto, blonde, blue eyed… manodepressive and ADHD. A very bad mix. Naruto is this place sunshine if I can express myself that way without sounding to weird…" Kiba muttered

Kiba took a deep breath, "He's usually happy and content, or more like hyper since he has ADHD too, but then since he has that manodepressive thing he can really sink to the bottom, I must say that he's the one who has the worst time here, still he tries to act happy even when he's down but I think he hit the bottom yesterday…" Kiba explained as he glanced against the corridor we had walked through.

I gave him a nod in understanding then I remembered walking past room 008, the door had been slightly open and I had just seen something bright yellow in the bed, guess it could be that boy.

"Room 008?" I asked and frowned, Kiba nodded.

Then I felt a hand at my shoulder, I turned my head to meet find out that the pink-haired girl stood behind me, still with that look on her face,  
"Hi Sasuke-kun." She said and smiled, "I just thought I would present myself, I'm Haruno Sakura and I'm living in room 014 if you want to see me sometime." She then added.

As I had thought before, she annoyed me. And it was only my first day here. I sighed inwardly and instead of ignoring her, as I had liked to, I extended my hand in a greeting.

"Nice to meet you." I said in my monotone voice and hoped she would leave. She did leave, with a squeal as she headed back to the couch and sat down beside Hinata, giggling because she had talked and gotten a reply from the new hot guy. I sighed.

"Aw, poor guy with the good looks." Kiba said and grinned, "Forgot to tell ya that Sakura is the flirty one in here."

"I noticed." I said tiredly and slumped down my shoulders, gee. I really just wanted to get out of here, my problems was NOTHING if you compared them with the others. On Sunday I would beg on my bare knees to make my mother change her mind and let me come home again. I didn't plan on staying long.

"It isn't so bad here." Kiba said, apparently he had noticed the look on my face, "I've been here for three years now. Every time they think I'm 'cured' they let me out and all those times I've been back in a matter of a couple of days. I totally freaks out cause of all people... I'll probably never be able to live a normal life on the outside." He sighed and looked down at the town below through the window.

I didn't know what to say… Kiba must have a hard time being here for so long but then if he can't handle the world outside, who knows if I will be able to handle his world on the inside?

I hate to be locked in, to only be able to move within these walls. I'm scared I'll go insane by just being here. I need my freedom, I need to know that I'm free to move as I please.

"Opposites…" I mumbled and glanced out through window and without a problem found the Uchiha estate, my whole family lives in the same surrounding. God I wanted to be back there, even if I didn't like my home it would be better than this.

"Huh?" Kiba rose an eyebrow at me, "What did you say?"

I glanced at him before slightly shaking my head, "No… Nothing." I turned my head back and glanced out of the window, luckily I probably would be out of this place in two days, Sunday… If my mother would give in.

"Well, well! You must admit it wasn't so bad to come out here, huh?" Kiba then said and grinned, I sighed, giving up. He had been right, it was a nicer atmosphere here than in the room, it was to plain and the bed had been uncomfortable, but then I was used to a bit of luxury.

"I knew it." He said and grinned, "By the way, I didn't greet you properly! Welcome to Konoha's Rehabilitation Center for mentally sick weirdo kids!"

I couldn't help letting out a laugh at the remark, the way Kiba said it was just… indescribable funny.

Maybe this would be an interesting time.

TBC

* * *

**AN:** Hey, Fullsteel here... Just wonder what you think about this fic.  
Please read and review, I've written two more chapters that just waits to be publsihed but I need reviews for that ;  
By the way! Chapter 2 on "Picking up the pieces" in on its way!  



	2. A cut across the wrist, a gash in

**The Rehabilitation Center**

**Summary**: Well, you should have read it in the first chapter...

**Warnings:** Language, suicidal content, yaoi, OOC (Sasuke goes ANGSTY in this chapter).

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto (Sasuke does 3) or any of the characters from the anime/manga.

Please read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 2: A cut across the wrist, a gash in the heart**

I took a deep breath as I pushed myself up from my bed, Kiba stood at the door and grinned, he had come to take me to breakfast the two days before too. Yeah, I had been here for two days, which meant it was Sunday today. A k a, visitation day and I wasn't so interested in crawling before my mother anymore, this place was pretty okay and the people in it too, well… I hadn't met that Uzumaki Naruto kid yet but I had a feeling I soon would.

"Come on and hurry up!" Kiba said pretty loudly as he pulled me out of my room, and I thought about the poor patients that wanted to sleep, then I heard a loud groan from room 008, Kiba almost jumped and quickly turned around and knocked on the door before quickly pulling it up widely.

It felt like a lightning flashed through me when I saw the blonde boy in the room. He sat in his bed and glared at Kiba with a tired face expression. The boy was beautiful, blonde hair, tanned skin and ocean blue eyes which you could drown in. I had never seen such a beautiful person before.

"You're too load, Kiba." He muttered and rubbed his eyes before looking questioningly at me, "So you've already put your claws into the new, huh?"

"Sorry! You know I can't help it!" Kiba said and grinned widely as he strode up to the blonde and gave him a rough friendly hug, "How are ya pal?"

"I was sleeping fine until YOU woke me up." He muttered and then looked at me and smiled, "You know, you can come into the room." He said and mentioned for me to come in, and so I did, I wasn't like Kiba, just barging in wasn't my thing.

"Thanks." I said and sat leant against a wall with crossed arms., then he looked at me questioningly and I immediately felt stupid, "Oh… Uchiha Sasuke." I said, of course he didn't know my name.

"Nice to meet you Sasuke-kun, I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" He said and smiled widely, "So you have been forced to hang with Kiba these days, huh?" He asked and I nodded, Naruto sighed sadly and looked at me.

"You'll never be the same again, as you were before." He said in sympathy and Kiba looked offended, I smirked and looked at Kiba.

"Hey! What do you mean with that!" Kiba asked and glared at Naruto who slightly waved with his hand and smirked.

"Nothing, Kiba, nothing." Naruto said before he yawned and stretched out.

"Well, are you up for breakfast?" Kiba then asked and looked at Naruto who seemed to think about it, he frowned and looked at the watch which was 9.15 am. He groaned but slowly slipped his legs over the bed and down on the floor.

"You know I usually get up around 10 but this is an exception." Naruto said and put on his slippers, which I thought was pretty weird since he didn't wear any pants, not that I minded, he looked perfectly fine without his pants on.

"Yo, Naruto…" Kiba said and snickered lightly when Naruto headed for the door.

Naruto turned around and glared at Kiba, "What is it now?"

"You might want to put on a pair of pants or something." He said and pointed at Naruto's boxers, Naruto frowned and looked down and then his eyes widened before he ran over to a closed and ripped out a pair of jeans before he turned around and glared at Kiba who was laughing hard, "Everyone will love to hear this!"

"Spill this to anyone Kiba and I'll make you regret ever being born." Naruto said and glared daggers at Kiba before opening the door and letting me out first then he turned to me when Kiba wasn't far behind, "You shouldn't touch him, it might be contagious." I and Naruto snickered and I could heard Kiba growl in the background.

Somehow Naruto felt so natural to be with, I had just met him about 5 minutes ago but still we stood there snickering at Kiba as we had known each other for a long time. Kiba placed himself between us and muttered something about disrespecting youths of today's world and it only made Naruto laugh as he gave Kiba a friendly pat on his back.

"Come on Kiba, you know I only joked." Naruto said with an amused smile on his face and Kiba sighed and nodded, "Beside you deserved it for waking me up."

"Hey, is there a rule about being quiet 9 am?" Kiba asked and frowned.

"Actually, if you're in the same corridor as Gaara lives could at least try to be a bit more quiet, the poor guy gets almost no sleep." Naruto said and playfully punched Kiba.

"I was already awake." A monotone voice said from behind which made me jump slightly, all of us turned around to see the redhead, Naruto smiled widely and pulled Gaara with us.

"Well, then you can eat some breakfast with us!" He said happily and then we went into the kitchen were no one was for the moment.

I looked around to locate things, Naruto was the one who ran back and forth grabbing different things. I wondered if he was going to eat all stuff but I soon realized that he knew what the others liked cause he placed some things in front of Gaara and some other in front of Kiba and some place in the middle then he looked at me, "So Sasuke, what would you like for breakfast?" He asked with a grin, "I'm the only one who can locate everything in here, well except Chouji maybe!."

"That's just because you're always eating." Kiba said and smirked, Naruto glared at him before he turned to me again.

"Er…" I sighed and tried to think of something, I usually just ate what I got served at breakfast because I didn't like to decide what to eat.

Naruto scanned me up and down before turning around and picking something out of a counter and poured some water into a kettle which he then filled with something more.

I frowned and looked while Naruto ran over to the fridge and took out a packet of orange juice and placed it on the table. Then he ran over to another counter and took out two bowls.

"Just sit down, I'm handling this!" He said to me as he started to stir whatever it was in the kettle.

Only in a minute a portion of rice pudding was put down in front of me with a glass of juice, I looked up at him with a questioningly face expression, "How in hell did you know?" I asked, no one knew that I liked rice pudding, and he had even placed the things I liked with it on the table.

"He did it again!" Kiba said and shook his head in unbelief, Gaara just smirked at my face expression.

"I'm good to tell what people like and don't like." Naruto said and grinned, "You don't like cereal, milk and bread with to much fiber, huh?" He then asked and I just nodded at him in shock.

Kiba couldn't help but laugh at me, "It looks like you've seen the most amazing thing in world." He said and snickered.

"You were pretty easy to read." Naruto said and it made me feel like an open book and it made me slightly uncomfortable but I soon got calmed down, "Telling by your pale skin I knew you didn't eat much fiber rich food, and I saw the look on your face when I placed the cereal and the milk in front of Kiba."

I let out a small sigh, "For a moment I thought you were a mind reader or something." I said and smirked as I started to eat, Naruto just smiled at me before he started eating to.

I had a hard time believing that Naruto was in deep depressions then and then, I mean by seeing that kid acting like he did almost made me think he hadn't a worry in the world but I knew I shouldn't judge people by their acting, because I'm just one of them.

"So… Are anyone of you getting any visitations today?" Kiba asked.

"Ah, I think Iruka-sensei said he'd come to see me today…" Naruto said with a thoughtful face expression, "Wait a moment… It's Kyuu who's gonna visit me today!" He corrected himself and grinned.

"Temari." Gaara answered simply with a slightly disgusted face.

Naruto chuckled at Gaara's expression, "Come on, your sister isn't so bad!"

Gaara muttered something as he shrugged, and then everyone looked at me.

"My mother." I said tiredly with slumped shoulders, I really didn't want to see her… We hadn't been and we still aren't such a tight family, I'm the second son, the defect son.

"You don't seem to excited." Kiba said and frowned.

"Let's just say that I and my mother aren't on so good terms." I said with a bored tone and looked at the other who just gave a nod in understanding. I had just given them the mild explanation, "What about you?"

"My father is coming with my dog." Kiba said with a goofy smile on his face, "Every Sunday or I'd go more mad than I already am."

Then we all continued to eat. Naruto was the one who talked the most, and well, Kiba wasn't quiet much time either. It was me and Gaara who listened to the others and only talked once asked a question.

Around 10.20 am all of us was finished and we made our way out to the collective room and sat down in a couch and watched some TV, it was the news and I groaned as I heard the subject of the moment and saw that very familiar face on the TV-screen.

The others glanced at me as I closed my eyes and leant back, I didn't want to look at him. I really didn't like to see my father on TV, it always meant something bad for me. Always.

"So Uchiha Itake-kun, I've heard rumors that you're planning on retiring in a matter of one or two years from the post as boss of Uchiha Corp, is that true?" A female reporter asked my dad who… well I don't know what he did but I'd guess that he smiled his trademark smile which he only used in television.

"Yes, that's correct." My father answered her.

"Then I guess you're letting your older son Itachi take it over?" She then asked and I knew what father was going to answer.

"Yes, I've talked with Itachi about this for a long time and he seem to be very interested in taking the job." He answered in a proud tone.

"Right… You've a younger son too, right? Uchiha Sasuke, I heard there was some problems a couple of days ago…" At this my eyes snapped open and I stared at the TV, just fucking great, why in hell did I have to get this crap? I never wanted to be a part of that damn company for God's sake and for them to bring me up in TV!

"Well, that's family matters but I admit he isn't-"

That was it, I didn't want to listen at my father anymore so I snatched the remote control from Naruto and switched channel, then I gave him back the control and sighed deeply as I rubbed my temples.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kiba asked with a frown on his face.

"Do I look okay?" I snapped which made Naruto and Kiba jump a bit, then I sighed, it was noon of their fault, he had just asked if I was okay and it wasn't a sin, "Sorry." I then muttered and leant back again, "My father and I are on worse terms than my mother."

"Aha." Kiba said, I guess he didn't know what to say since he didn't seem to be in the same family situation as I was in.

"And it really pisses me of that he even dares to talk about me in TV." I growled, "I don't want that kind of attention and I don't know how many times I've told him to NOT say a damn thing if they asks about me but something always seem to slip." I clenched my hands into fists and growled something about murdering him.

"If you consider killing him you should do it know when you're here." Naruto said and slightly smirked, "Because you can just blame it all on being mentally unstable."

I relaxed and gave a snort instead of a laugh but it had at least made me a bit calmer about my family situation. It seem I have more problems than I thought in the beginning.

About 35 minutes went by and we continued watching TV, then the main door opened up and some people came in. I glanced around to see if my mother was here but apparently not… Then I noticed someone else and quick as hell I sank down so much I could in the sofa when I had seen who it was.

Kiba, Gaara and Naruto looked at me with questioning face expressions but they didn't have to wonder for a long time because I noticed there was a shadow over me.

"Trying to hide, dear brother?" My older brother Itachi asked with a frown on his face and I groaned, just perfect. I hadn't expected Itachi to come home from his trip this soon.

"Excuse me." I said to my new found friends as I pushed myself up from the couch, they just nodded and looked at me as I walked against my room, Itachi followed me and sat down beside my bed when I slumped down on it.

The silence between us was killing me just after 10 seconds so I was the first one to open my mouth to get this going, "I thought you wouldn't be back in a week at least." I said plainly, not wanting to look at my brother because I was scared of what I might see in his eyes.

"I planned to stay in Italy but when mother called about you I immediately booked me for a plane home." He said and I could hear that he sounded a bit shaken on his voice.

I just gave him a nod to show that I had heard him and glanced out through the window, not daring to speak again without having anything really meaningful to say, but the silence was uncomfortable.

"Why, Sasuke?" Itachi suddenly asked in a quiet voice, "What made you do it? What has been so wrong?"

He sounded so hurt, betrayed and also confused. It stung in my heart to hear Itachi ask me this way. I felt so damn guilty for doing what I had done. Once we had been really close and I really wanted that back. I wanted him to know that it wasn't his fault but still I also felt a sting of something else against him, for making me the second, the not so important one in our family. I looked down with a shameful look on my face.

"What do you know about how I've had it?" I said, almost in a whisper bit I immediately regretted it. It only made it seem to be his fault.

"I don't know Sasuke, because you don't talk to me and nothing seem to be wrong home!" Itachi said and flailed with his arms, he was obvious frustrated and worried about me, which I could understand, sure we hadn't seen each other so much in these last years but it didn't mean we didn't like each other.

"Everything is fine when you're home." I said quietly, "It's when you're away it isn't fine." I felt how my stomach twisted around and I could have thrown up. Because I was scared. I never used to talk like this with anyone but still it made me feel better in another way, to get these feelings out.

"Sasuke, you can tell me." Itachi said and came closer to the bed were I still looked down at the sheets in my bed, "Please, Sasuke… Talk to me." He then pleaded when I had replied him with silence. I swallowed nervously before opening my mouth.

"I… When you're away… They have so much more time to complain." I said, "To complain about me not being the way they want to, about me not being perfect, about me not being more like you." I bit my lip and took a short breath.

"The day I… you know…" I took a short pause and fidgeted with my sleeves before continuing, "I had a really bad day and when I came home they just complained, I haven't cared before but that day when I went back to my room I thought it would feel good to just end it, I heard them discus about me being a family shame… and I guess that was it for me."

"So you cut yourself." Itachi said in a statement as stable as he could and I just gave a nod, "You felt like dying was a better option than live?"

I slightly flinched at the hurt in Itachi's voice and I had to force back the tears that wanted to push their way out, but I didn't want to show my weakness. Dad used to say that crying was for weaklings and that boys didn't cry.

"It was just a matter of luck that mother came into my room." I continued trying to forget Itachi's comment before, "I was so close to passing out so it's hazy but I remember mother screaming and father say something about failure." Now I really was on the verge of breaking, I was shaking slightly and still fought to keep the tears away.

For the first time that during our conversation I turned my head to look at Itachi, "D-do you know how it feels to hear someone say you're a failure as you're slowly passing out from blood loss?" I whispered and then I could feel a tear run down along my cheek and I started to shake more, 'Boys don't cry… Boys don't cry…'

Then I could feel Itachi's arms wrap around me and he rocked me back and forth as if he knew what I was thinking, "It's okay to cry, it's always okay to cry, Sasuke."

That was what pushed me over the edge, I really broke down crying on my brother. Sadness and tears that I had been hiding away deep inside for years escaped my eyes.

"I'm so sorry for not seeing, Sasuke." He said weakly as he hugged me tightly and I sobbed and clung to him for my life. I hadn't been this close to him since I was about 4 years old, now 11 years later it felt like I never wanted him to let go of me.

"P-please promise you'll visit me every Sunday you are here in town… Please…" I stuttered out between my sobs and looked up at him with a pleading look in my eyes.

"I promise, I'll even see if I can visit other times to if possible." Itachi said comfortingly and at same time I started to stop shaking so much and instead felt how tired I had become of this, I felt my head tilt forward against Itachi's chest.

"Thank you… Itachi…" I whispered as I felt how I slowly drifted away to sleep but I tried to keep my eyes open, afraid that he would be gone when I opened up my eyes.

"Just sleep, Sasuke. I won't go until you're awake." Itachi said softly and with that I could allow myself to fall asleep, the last thing I remember is Itachi carefully laying me down and pulling up the covers over me as he watched me with a serious expression, my parents was going to have a real questioning by him later.

TBC

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 2 out of... I don't know how many...  
Please **review**! It would really make my writing easier, I'd like to see what you out there think about my writing.  
I will update pretty soon, I have already written chapter 3 and 4. 


	3. You can prop up the fucking company in

Hello, 'Fullsteel' here with a brand new chapter of The Rehabilitation Center!  
(Still want to re-name the story, if you have any suggestions send me a review... and please review otherwise too... so I know what you think about my story.)

**Disclaimer:** I, 'Fullsteel', do not own any of the character or places in Naruto. (I do own a nurse or two though. xP)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: You can prop up the fucking company in your ass!**

Tiredly I opened my eyes and looked around slightly, it was blurry so I rubbed my eyes and blinked a few times as I looked around again. I saw my brother standing at the door and he was talking with someone in a low and quite dangerous voice.

"… I would leave if I were you. Now." I heard him say coldly, at this point I was to tired to figure out who he talked with but I figured it would be best to pretend to be asleep.

"I-Itachi!" I heard my mother say and I was forced to keep in a gasp, was Itachi really telling against her?, "You can't say that, Sasuke is my son and I have rights to visit him!" She said angrily, I could see her face expression in front of me.

"After you and father made Sasuke do what he did?" Itachi's voice was dripping with venom when he talked with mother and I heard mother gasped.

"Don't believe whatever it was he said, he just wants attention!" She said fiercely and it felt like a stab in my back, how could my own mother talk like that about me? Apparently this was enough for Itachi cause he grabbed her arm and muttered something like 'We're taking this later, home.' Then he disappeared out of the room for a moment, I guess he escorted her out, just to make sure she wouldn't stay outside my room.

I shifted in the bed and let out a sigh as I pushed myself up in sitting position with pillows behind my back before I started to look at the door, waiting for Itachi to come back

After 5 minutes I started wonder if he really would come back, maybe he had decided to take mother the whole way home… But my thought was interrupted when the door carefully opened up and he looked in and saw that I was awake.

"Ah, you woke up by that, huh?" He asked and smiled tiredly, I just gave him a simple nod and then looked at the watch, "They are eating food now if you're interested." Itachi said.

"Just what I was thinking about." I said and got up from my bed and stretched out, damn those beds was uncomfortable, not weird if the patients becomes grumpy.

Itachi just smiled as we headed out beside each other, it seemed like most people was done eating but then I noticed Naruto wave at me with a wide grin and he just mentioned for us to come to his table.

"Sit down and I'll work my magic!" Naruto said as I and Itachi sat down as Naruto ran over to the food serving, Itachi frowned and looked questioningly at me.

"Just wait and see." I said and smiled as I watched Naruto run around like a maniac.

After a couple of minutes he appeared in front of us with two plates with a bit varied food, "Tell me, was I right again?" He then asked and grinned as I once again looked at him with amaze, it was pretty scary if you thought about it more closely. Itachi stared at Naruto.

"How in hell did you know?" He asked exactly the same way as I had done at the breakfast and I just smirked as I took a bite of the food.

"I'm a good reader when it comes to food!" He said brightly as he started to eat from his own plate, then someone cleared his throat from behind which made Naruto turned around.

"Are you doing your food analyze again, huh?" A red haired boy in Itachi's age asked, he had several piercings in his ears and he also wore a long, black leather coat.

"Kyuu!" Naruto squealed and Itachi almost choked on his water, which made me turn around and look at my choking brother, hadn't he seen such a person before? It wasn't usual for Itachi to act this way. Then both Naruto and the other guy looked at Itachi who coughed violently to clear his throat from water. To help him I gave him a hard pat on his back.

"My, my!" The red haired man said brightly, "Never thought I'd meet you here Itachi! Have you finally gone insane?" Naruto huffed and gave the guy a light punch.

"I thought you were the one insane, Kyuubi." Itachi said and smirked as he regained his breath, I and Naruto looked at each other with questioning expressions, "Maybe we get to share room if we're good."

Kyuubi laughed as he sat down beside Naruto and messed up his hair, which already was messed up, "Hey!" Naruto whined and slapped away his hand.

"Itachi-nii?" I said questioningly and rose an eyebrow.

"Ah, sorry Sasuke." Itachi said and smiled, "I and Kyuubi here were in the same class so we're old friends."

"More like old rivals." Kyuubi said and smirked, "We competed in everything."

"And I won everything." Itachi said smugly as he put on the famous Uchiha smirk, the smirk only I and my brother possessed.

"I think your mind is getting hazy, dear friend." Kyuubi said and Itachi growled, I smirked and looked at the two of them, "Cause I was the one winning everything."

"Denial." Itachi whispered to me before looking at Kyuubi with a smile on his face, "Whatever you say, whatever you say."

Naruto and I sighed at the same time, both of us seemed to be blessed with very childish brothers. At least for the moment, then Naruto nudged Kyuubi.

"But didn't you skip school pretty much during your second year in high school?" Naruto asked and it made me frown, Itachi had also been gone much that year, cause I remember him being home and playing with me more than usual.

"Ah, that was our grand 'Who-can-skip-most-classes-without-getting-failed"-competition." Kyuubi said and grinned sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

Itachi huffed and crossed his arms, "It was your damn idea and it's partly your fault that I failed in math." He glared at Kyuubi who sighed.

"Hey, I failed in 4 classes." Kyuubi said sourly and glared back.

"Your idea, your fault." Itachi stated with a nod and it made Kyuubi stick out his tongue at Itachi who just gave Kyuubi the finger.

"Are you daycare children or what?" Naruto asked tiredly and glanced at me who had the same look on my face as Naruto, "You two makes us appear as mature adults."

I just nodded and saw how Itachi grimaced slightly, Kyuubi just grinned.

"Sorry, sorry." He said and waved it away, "I guess I ruined your image Itachi, that wont work when you'll take over your fathers company."

Both I and Itachi froze slightly, hesitant I glanced at Itachi who had a serious face on now, "Father can prop up his fucking company in his ass." He said calmly but still coldly as he took the last bite of food from his plate, Kyuubi looked at him with a frown.

At this statement I almost choked on my food, I never thought Itachi would say something like that. Naruto glanced worryingly at me as I drank some water.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered out after getting some air, "Why?"

"It's simple Sasuke, you know why." He said and slightly touched my wrist under the table, I flinched at it but immediately understood, "Well, I guess his ranting just have made me sick about it." Itachi said to Kyuubi and smiled slightly, that was a fake smile.

"You got tired and now he can prop it up in his ass?" Kyuubi had a frown on his face as he didn't believe Itachi, well… They had been friends a long time ago so I guess he knew Itachi pretty well.

"Yeah." Itachi said simply and looked at Kyuubi with a look that said 'We can take it later'.

I sighed lightly and looked down at my plate which was empty now, I don't know why but somehow I felt guilty for Itachi not wanting to take over father's company… It had been his dream since he was little and now just because of my stupid mistake he wasn't going to take that job… I really hoped Itachi did the right thing.

Then the nurse who had escorted my to this place a few days ago, Ikumi, came in and looked at us with a sweet smile on her face, "Just saying that visitation time is over in 10 minutes."

"Aw damn!" Naruto whined and glared at Kyuubi, "You could have come a bit earlier you know!" He then growled and punched him.

"I got caught in the traffic!" Kyuubi defended himself but Naruto narrowed his eyes and stared at him, Kyuubi grinned sheepishly and stood up.

I, Naruto and Itachi got up to and we put away our plates from the table we hade been eating at. Then we headed against the exit to say good bye.

"Well…" Itachi said, he looked concerned as if he didn't want to leave me after my 'little' mental breakdown earlier, "I'll visit so often I can. And Sasuke, don't be hesitant to call me if you want to talk about something, it can be anything... Even if it's something that makes no sense at all. Like why the sky is blue. Don't forget that." He said and smiled slightly before he suddenly pulled me into a hug.

"Please don't do anything to harm yourself." He murmured into my ear.

"I wont." I murmured back, "And you don't have to stay back from the company because of this…" I then added a bit lower.

"You're more important than a company, Sasuke." Itachi said and looked sternly at me as he let go of me, "Well, see you in a week, Sasuke." He said as he slowly backed out from the building.

"See you…" I said and waved slightly as I saw how Kyuubi rushed up to him and he practically dragged Itachi out of the building. I laughed slightly at it and shook my head in amusement before I started to head back to my room, the amuse dripping of.

Immediately I started to feel how I slowly sank down from being happy to getting slightly depressed, I didn't have a clue about how in hell I would make this a week without Itachi, suddenly I felt addicted to my brother which I hadn't been in years… Maybe it had been better if he hadn't come to see me.

"Sasuke!" I then heard the blonde call for me, I turned around and looked at him questioningly.

"What is it?"

"Are you okay?" Naruto then asked with a concerned face expression, "I thought you didn't look so good before we ate and not now either."

Of course he could see my symptoms of a coming depression, he was manodepressive (A/N: I can't decide, manodepresive or bipolar! I'm no good at this! . ) for God's sake, "I'm fine." I said simply, I knew he didn't buy it but I wasn't going to tell him everything today. Not the same day I learnt to know him… It was far to soon for me to open up for someone I barely knew.

I started to walk to my room again but then someone grabbed my wrist, I yelped and turned around to see Naruto with a stubborn face expression.

"You don't have to say anything to me but locking yourself into your room will only make it worse." He said and looked me straight into my eyes, I was wriggling slightly in the grab he had on my wrist, "Oh, sorry!" He said and immediately let go of my wrist.

"It's nothing." I said and shook my head.

Naruto smiled slightly, "Well, if you're going back to your room now you've to get past me. And I promise you it wont be easy." He said and grinned.

"I bet I just could lift you up and put you down outside my room, it wouldn't be a single problem." I said and smirked slightly when Naruto started to pout.

"Unfair!" He whined and crossed his arms, "You know I didn't choose to be small!"

I smiled slightly but walked past him, before I went out of sight I turned my head and looked at Naruto who once again was going to stop me, "Really, it's fine Naruto, I'm just tired." I said and smiled before I tried to walk away from him again, without success.

"Sasuke, you're talking to the manodepressive here!" He said and put his arms at his sides as he looked at me, "I know what you're going to do."

I rose an eyebrow and looked at Naruto, the way he talked made it sound like he thought I was going to commit suicide. But then he opened his mouth again…

"You're going to go back to your room, lie in your bed and think about how pitiful and horrible your life is. Then you're going to bathe there in your depression until you eventually falls asleep late at night and not manage to get any proper sleep cause of your nightmares where you wallows in despair." Naruto rambled up and I guess he was right. I had thought so far as lying in my bed in self-pity… I sighed slightly and shrugged.

"What if I am?" I asked monotone.

"Well, you still have to get past me." Naruto said with a confident look on his face.

I sighed again, deeply as I slowly killed the space between us. If Naruto wouldn't let me go back to my room, then I would take him with me. Naruto looked at me as I knelt down… I took a grab around his knees and pushed him over my shoulder as I stood up. Naruto yelped loudly in surprise as I stood up with him over my shoulder.

I gained many looks from the others and pretty many of them were amused. I just started walk as I had Naruto struggling on my back.

"I told you I would lift you up if I had to." I said calmly as I without any problems walked against my room. He wasn't exactly what you could call heavy but I must say he was slippery. Outside my room I bent down again and let Naruto down, he looked sourly at me but I just frowned and looked back at him.

"Well, I told you." I said and shrugged as I went inside my room but I didn't close the door, I could at least give Naruto a chance. I wasn't so mean that I just would slam the door in his face to make him go away. In the opposite I almost wanted him to be in my room so I wouldn't be alone…

Luckily for me Naruto decided to come into my room as I fell down on my bed and yawned.

"So?" I said to him with a raised eyebrow, "Are you planning to just sit there?" I asked as he sat down on the chair not so far away from my bed.

"If that all that's needed, I will." Naruto said and leant his chin on the chair back with a goofy smile on his face.

"You're aware of that you're sitting in a strangers room." I said in a matter of a fact to him, we had only known each other for a day and still he was stubborn enough to do this for me.

"Nyah, only almost stranger." Naruto said and grinned, "And beside, it seem our brothers go way back so in that way you could say we got a connection."

I guess he was right. When I thought back I could actually remember Itachi bringing a friend with red hair, that was the only reason I could remember because I had thought it was a bit weird.

"Did you mother come by before?" Naruto then asked with a raised eyebrow, I guess he just had seen her, and by the way I had told him that my mother was going to visit.

"Yeah she did, not that I spoke to her." I said and shrugged, I felt thankful towards Itachi for driving her away. I hadn't been in the mood for taking her complaints about all my failures, "I fell asleep."

"And yet you insist to get back in bed again." Naruto said and smirked at me, I just glared at him and snorted, "Well, feel free to fall asleep. I don't mind."

I sighed lightly and looked at Naruto, "I guess it doesn't matter what I think." I said tiredly and pulled the covers over my head.

"Exactly my point from the beginning, dear Sasuke." Naruto replied softly as I tried to get as comfortable as possible, without any special success, the mattress was hard as stone. I muttered and swore under my breath as I tried to find at least a little bit of comfort.

"You know you should call someone from your family and ask if they could bring you another mattress." Naruto said when he saw how I shifted around in the bed, "I couldn't sleep a single night on those mattresses they have here and I got a neck spare." (A/N: Don't have a clue if it's named that in english, I'm swedish so I'm not an expert!)

"Guess I'll just have to wait until Sunday." I muttered sourly as I puffed the pillows a bit, then I heard the chair scrape against the floor and Naruto stood up.

"I'm just gonna get a thing!" Naruto said, "Wait and get up from the bed!" He said and then ran out from my room.

Confusedly I looked after him before I stood up with the cover around me as I waited for him to get back. Luckily I didn't have to wait for long. Naruto came with a big roll in his arms which he threw up on my bed before rolling it out and putting the sheets over it.

"So!" He said and grinned at me, "This way you should at least make it until Sunday!" He then said and pushed me so I fell into the bed and if was much more comfortable than before.

"Thanks, it felt like sleeping on stone before." I said and smiled then as I once again laid down on the bed and let out a sigh of relief as I closed my eyes, "Thanks." I repeated before I yawned.

"You're welcome." Naruto replied and went back to rest his chin on the back of the chair as he watched me, I could feel his soft glance upon me. Usually I would be irritated and feel uncomfortable when someone watched me as I tried to sleep… But Naruto… It was something different with him from all other people in my life.

The last thing I remember before letting the sleep get to me was Naruto softly saying good night to me.

TBC

* * *

**AN:** Yeah! That was chapter 4! I had some problems with the documents... they were erased from the computer so I had to re-write THREE chapters but it's done now!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review.  
A happy authoress updates faster ;)


	4. Failure

**A/N: **Hi there! I am finally here with a new chapter of TRC! (Which I still want a new name for so please send a review with something that would fit the story...)

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Naruto, but I plan to kidnap Kishimoto-sama and make him give the rights to me... Un... Forget I said that.

**Warnings:** Suicidal contents, language... blood... (gambling XD)

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Failure**

Weeks slowly went by in the rehabilitation center, I had stopped thinking about getting out of here after just a week. I got a bit closer to most people in center but it was Naruto that was closest to me. Every time I was down and he noticed he insisted on keeping me with the others in the collective part, if I wouldn't do that he'd do as he had done before. He would come and sit down in my room and just watch me or listen to me if I had anything to say, I usually didn't say much because most of it got out when I was with Itachi, but it also got worse when he left. It worked the other way around when he was down, then I was the one trying to get him up again. Teamwork, never let the other down.

I sat in the couch for the moment, playing poker with Naruto, Gaara and Kiba. I smirked to myself, Full house… That would hopefully be enough.

"I raise, the bathroom cleaning on Fridays." Gaara said in his usual neutral voice. Yeah, we played about the stuff we had to do here. It was much cleaning duties.

Naruto grimaced and immediately folded, "I wont risk it, never. Not since you got all bathroom duties on me." He said and shook his head, Naruto knew that if Gaara raised with bathroom cleaning he really had a good hand.

I looked on Gaara for a moment, he looked intensely back at me, daring me to raise further but that look had to mean something bad, in poker at least.

"I fold." I said with a sigh and then it was Gaara and Kiba left in the game.

"I raise, kitchen cleaning after dinner, Tuesdays." Kiba said smugly and smirked.

"All in." Gaara said and had a really creepy smile on his face but Kiba didn't seem to care and he just grinned widely and showed his cards.

"Flush!" He yelled and stood up, "Beat that!"

Then Gaara threw his cards on the table and grinned wickedly at Kiba, "Royal Flush." He said and leant back in his chair. I saw how Kiba's happy face fell. Both I and Naruto couldn't help laughing at poor Kiba who had a whole bunch of duties on him now… Even his own.

Damn I had been lucky to fold when I did, I had never been fond of cleaning and such things, actually I had never been forced to clean since we have all those maids in our house. Well, I always cleaned my own room, I would never let anyone I didn't know inside. My room is something private and it's also the only place I could be alone in.

Then I overheard something from the TV, a voice that sounded so familiar. I immediately turned around to this time see Itachi's face on the TV. Good Lord, who would it be next time? The others noticed me watch the TV so they did to and immediately understood why I had been looking.

"So I'm not accepting the position." Itachi said calmly as a wave of questions came flying at him from several reporters.

"Why is this? I heard from your father that you had been talking about it and…" A reporter asked before getting pushed aside by another.

"I changed my mind, family business." Itachi answered coolly as he smiled against the reporters.

"Has it something to do with Sasuke?" Another asked and I noticed how Itachi flinched and I did to.

"Sasuke has nothing to do with the company and he would most likely not be spoken of in television." Itachi said after a couple of seconds silence, "Now if you excuse me I have something important to do…" He said as politely he could and pushed his way through the reporter sea.

I stared at the TV as it switched to other news. I just shook my head and growled.

"That idiot." I said, I had told him that he didn't have to thank no to the boss position just because of this! But that was my brother, my oh so idiotic brother. He could at least have waited for a year or something to decide.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked worryingly with a frown on his face.

"Nothing, just that Itachi is more stupid than I thought." I said and looked at the others, "I told him clearly that he didn't have to say no just because I did something stupid." I then added in a mutter.

"Stupid?" Kiba asked with a frown.

Aw, darn. He didn't get what I meant of course, they hadn't heard the story about my little cutting season. I hadn't opened up to anyone about that, even not the psychologist.

"This." I said and slightly waved with my arm.

"He says no because you… cut yourself?" Kiba then asked and frowned, "That makes no sense at all to me."

"Well, it isn't only because of that." I said and squirmed slightly in my chair, I knew I should tell them, they had told me about themselves already.

Apparently Gaara had a very tough time when he lived in the dessert in a pretty small village called Suna. One time someone had forgotten to give him his meds and he had become almost crazy and after that he had killed about 5 humans. Everyone hated him after that incident and Gaara had been treated as a monster for something he couldn't control. Not much longer after that his own father had tried to kill him to get rid of him. Gaara had run away from his village and been found not so far away from Konoha, he had been on the verge of dying but he had recovered slightly. Since then he hadn't dared to sleep cause he felt like his father stood above him ready to kill and his nightmares was horrible.

Naruto's parents had died in a car accident a couple of years ago. The whole family had been on their way to something that had to do with Naruto and then they had crashed down a cliff. Naruto who hadn't been using seatbelts had gotten thrown out of the front window and got several fractures while his parents had been crushed in the car. After that Naruto had become manodepressive because he blamed himself for the accident even if Kyuubi kept telling him it wasn't his fault that it happened. The ADHD was since earlier and he was probably born with it. Naruto had lived home with his brother until he had tried to commit suicide and that was when Kyuubi with help of Naruto's teacher Iruka managed to send him here.

"Come on, you know you can tell us." Kiba said friendly and smiled at me.

"Yeah, you can trust us with anything!" Naruto said with his hand over his heart, "I swear on my life!"

Gaara just gave a nod since he wasn't so much of a talker but I trusted him none than less, all of these people knew how hard life could be and they would take me seriously.

I sighed and looked around us, there was to much people, "If you want to know we'll take it in my room." I muttered as I stood up, I wouldn't risk breaking in front of everyone as I had done on Itachi, there was no guarantees that I would be able to keep my wall up.

We got into my room and I locked the door after letting the others in, I wasn't going to allow someone in if I would tell them about my problems. I sighed as I popped down on my bed, resting against the pile of pillows, Naruto sat down at the end of the bed, Gaara placed himself on the chair while Kiba sat down on the floor. Everyone looked at me, waiting for me to start talking.

"Well… I'm not really sure where to start…" I said as I looked up in the ceiling, thinking back, trying to find something useful, "As far back I can remember I and my parents haven't been on the good side with each other… As you know I'm the second son and they made it very clear that I wasn't enough..."

I took a short pause to find words, "As long as Itachi was home everything has been pretty fine, I haven't been forced to hear any complaints, I could just go into my room without being bothered. It is when Itachi isn't home it is a hell. My parents complains about everything I do. About me not being as they wish, about me being useless, about me not being perfect... About me not being Itachi." I turned my head to look out through the window because it felt hard to look at them, "Everything I do is mistakes and I'm a mistake to."

Again I took a pause, this time I was silent for a bit longer than before to clear some things out in my head, the others waited patiently for me to continue talking, they knew I would have to take some time at certain parts.

"For years it has been this way, they complained so often that I started believing them. I am a mistake, I'm not enough and I'm useless. All those things was and partly still is burned into my mind." I explained and started to feel how my stomach twisted around, "I was the family shame while Itachi was the family pride."

I threw a quick glance at the others in the room that regarded me with a silent respect, waiting for me to continue my story until I was finished.

"About a month ago when I… did this." I said and fidgeted with my sleeves, "My day had been a real hell and when I came home I was met by my complaining parents, like always. After being scolded for various things I went back to my room and heard them talk about me, my mother said that it was a pity I hadn't turned out like Itachi… That was pretty much it for me and I cut myself, hoping to end it all…" I sat there on my bed, knees pulled up to my body and arms around them to create a kind of barrier around myself.

"I was just pure luck that my mother came into my room, or unlucky depending on how you sees it, she never used to come into my room but for some reason she did." I said and swallowed before continuing, "She screamed when she saw all blood around me which caused my father to come to, everything is a bit hazy since I was on my way to pass out but the last thing I remember is my father staring at me with those empty eyes as he said that it was another failure from me." My voice was on its way to crack right now and I was forced to take a pause to take in a deep breath to calm myself down slightly.

"Y-You know, it doesn't feel good to be told that you're a failure as your blood slowly escapes your body." I then said and I could feel the tears in the corner of my eyes but I quickly wiped them away with my left arm, then I was silent for a while.

"… That's how I ended up here." I then said quietly as I looked out again, not daring to face the others.

Once again I found myself scared. It was a scary thing to let people into your life, especially when it came to things like this. Before I came to this place I hadn't any really friends. In school I had always been the cool and quiet guy not doing much to be seen. But the girls had been crazy about me and they competed. The guys just thought it was annoying since I acted like I was better and the girls didn't care about them if I was there so they mostly ignored me if not picking a fight with me. But now I had real friends for maybe the first time in my life and it felt good but awkward to talk about so personal things but it was the only right to do since they had told me about themselves.

The first one to break the silence was Naruto who put a hand on my shoulder and smiled sadly at me, "So, that wasn't so bad, huh?" He asked softly and he was right, it wasn't as bad as I had believed it would be.

"Hn." I just let out and glanced out again. I had talked a lot more than I used to and now I didn't know what to say anymore… It was like all words had decided to leave me for the moment. My vocabulary was empty.

"Don't now what to say…" Kiba said and looked at me with an understanding look, "Life is damn hard sometimes." He then said and all I could do was nod, he was right about that.

"You're so right, Kiba, so damn right…" I mumbled in my own world as I felt how my mind wandered away to memories of that day.

"_Sasuke!" An irritated female voice said, "What have I told you about coming home so late?! Where in hell have you been and what have you done?!"_

"_Sorry." I mumbled, covered in dirt and bruises, "I got into a fight by mistake."_

"_It's ALWAYS mistakes!" My mother yelled and pointed at me, "I don't know what to do with you anymore!"_

_Then both of us heard someone else enter, my father, he had a grim look on his face and just shook his head and looked at me._

"_You're just causing us trouble. Do you want me and your mother to suffer like this?" He asked me sternly and I lowered my head._

"_Sorry."_

"_Just get out of my sight before I change my mind about punishing you." My father said coldly with a sharp edge and I practically ran into my room and locked the door behind me._

"_Honey… Why does he have to be like that? What did I do wrong with him?" I could hear my mother say in despair to my father, "Why didn't he turn out like Itachi?"_

"_Darling, it wasn't your fault, it's Sasuke." My father said in a slight comforting voice, "We can't do anything about him being the mistake he is."_

_I swallowed as I sat there, leaning against the door. It felt like they stabbed me, every word about me came as a sharp knife right through my body, right through my heart._

_They were supposed to be my family… Why had I always been treated this way? Why was Itachi the always so good one? Why didn't they care about me?_

_I blinked to push away my tears as I always did after hearing their cruel words. I felt horrible._

_I sighed as I let my hand sink down to my pocket and I pulled up a sharp blade. I held it up in front of me and examined it, I had gotten in from the fight I got in and now it looked really inviting._

'_Failure!'_

_I put the blade against my wrist and let out a cold laugh._

'_Mistake!'_

_They wouldn't miss me so why hesitate?_

_With a determined movement I let the blade sink deep down into the flesh of my arm and I felt a stinging pain but it vanished after a while._

'_Why can't you do anything right?!'_

_I looked down at my wrist, saw the blood trail down on the floor, they would probably not notice me until the next day…_

_Putting the blade in the other hand I did the same thing to my other wrist, this time I let it cut deeper and I did it two times._

'_What have I done to deserve a son like you?'_

_I smiled slightly as I felt blood escape my body, now I understood why many people cut themselves, even if many just did it for the satisfaction of having something to control. I just did it to end it, to end my miserable life._

_I was still conscious when I heard footsteps getting closer to my room but they abruptly came to a stop and I heard something fall to the floor and break, followed by a scream. My mother's scream. Ah, right… My blood must have leaked out beneath the door._

_She tried to pull the handle but I had locked it earlier… To bad I had forgotten that my parents has the key to my room. I heard the clattering of keys colliding with each other and then I heard a key push into the door followed by a click. At the same time I heard someone run against my room too._

"_What is wro-" I heard my father stop in his sentence as I felt my body being pushed forward by the door as my mother and father pushed themselves into my room._

_I glanced up at them with dull eyes, my mother looked terrified and my father just stared at me._

"_Looks like another failure from you, Sasuke." He said tiredly as he picked up the phone in my room and dealt the hospital number… After that everything was black._

"Helloooo?" I heard Naruto's familiar voice say, "Earth to Sasuke, are you there?" He asked and put his hand in front of my face to see if I reacted, I blinked a few times and looked confusedly at them.

"Huh?" I let out and blinked a few more times, I sat there and scratched my wrists, feeling and urge to do something but I couldn't with them here… wait… the others wasn't there…

"I told the others to leave and I have been trying to get contact with you for 10 minutes, you was completely spaced out!" Naruto said with a worried face expression.

"Oh." I said quietly, "Sorry, got stuck in my own world." I said and let out a small smile to not worry Naruto.

Naruto smiled back and scratched his head, "You had me worried there for a while but you seem okay."

"Hai, I space out sometimes for your knowledge." I then said and stood up from my bed, "If you excuse me I'm going to take a nap." I saw Naruto look at me with a half worried expression, "I will be all right." I added and smiled against him. Apparently he believed me and decided to give me some lone time.

"Just call if you need something." He said with a smile as he closed the door after him.

As fast as he had closed I started to look around desperately for something.

I really needed that certain something.

I was itching for something sharp.

**´TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Hm, chapter 5 is already finished, but I wont publish it before I have finished chapter 6...  
You know... **reviews** motivates me to write faster and all **reviewers **gets **cookies**! 


	5. Mr Perfect or Mr Pathetic?

**The Rehabilitation Center**

**A/N:** Hello my dear readers! I suddenly got an inspiration kick and started to continue on TRC! So here it is, the long awaited **5th** chapter! I am sorry for the very long delay! 

**Warnings:** OOCness (as usual), Shounen ai, swearing. (And it looks like a bit of SasukNaru/NaruSasu is showing up 83)

**Disclaimer:** -sigh- I do not own the right of Naruto because Santa Claus does, he just haven't given it to me yet. Really... MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Mr. Perfect or Mr. Pathetic?**

I was on the verge of going into insanity and I swear I could have run to the kitchen and forced a knife from someone. But instead I bit myself in my lower lip, and I bit hard. I didn't let go before I could feel the metallic taste of blood filling my mouth and I didn't stop before a dull throbbing pain in my lip told me to stop for my own safety.

When I had stopped my biting I took a deep breath to at least try and calm myself down a bit. It didn't work and then the panic struck me like a lightning as I looked around myself, everything was a complete mess.

I had turned practically everything upside-down or inside-out in my crazy search for something sharp, but I hadn't found anything to cut me with. No luck at all... Or well, maybe it was lucky that I didn't find what I looked for.

"Damn... Damnit!" I growled and then punched a wall that was close to me, "I... Fuck it... I can't... I can't let him down..." I then told myself as I collected the little sanity I had left in my body for the moment. Then I made my way out from the room.

I simply had to call Itachi. Because I wasn't sure I would be able to keep the promise I had made with him. That promise to him that said that I wouldn't hurt myself again... In this state I would be able to do really nasty things to myself. I am even pretty sure I could have killed myself right on spot if I had found something sharp.

I walked fast when I reached the common room, I simply threw a quick glance around the room to see what everyone else was up to. Apparently most of them seemed to be watching TV, or rather fighting over what to watch on the TV. I didn't care, just hurried past them and walked up to the reception where Aiko sat, reading some magazine as usual.

"Telephone." I simply said and tapped my fingers against the reception desk in a stressed manner, "I have to make an important call." I then added and impatiently waited for Aiko to hand over the phone.

Aiko frowned slightly and put her magazine down, I guess she noticed my very stressed and odd behaviour, "Could you tell me who it is you need to call so badly, Uchiha-kun?" She asked as she pushed up her glasses a bit on her nose.

"Is that really important?!" I snapped in irritation and then she looked at me with a deeper frown and I sighed, "My brother, could I PLEASE get the phone now?" I then begged.

God, it took all my strength to not shout at her to simply hand over the fucking phone. It felt very weird for me to act the way I did, and think the way I did... It was like someone else was controlling both my body and my actions and I was simply allowed to watch what happened through my own eyes.

Aiko suspiciously eyed me but after a few seconds she turned around and with a sigh she handed me the phone, to my surprise. I was sure that she was going to question me further about it. I muttered a short thanks before I then hurried back to my room, so no one else would be able to hear what the call was about. I didn't want to worry anyone.

As soon as I had closed the door behind me I sat down on my bed and then dealt Itachi's cellphone number, since I had no interests at all in talking to my parents at the moment. And I don't think they would want to talk to me either for that sake... But who cares, I only want to speak to Itachi.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

The signals echoed in the phone. Damn... I just hope he would pick up fast. I sighed and pushed myself out from the bed, I couldn't sit still. I started to pace around the mess in my room.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I sighed and bit my lip once more, only to once more feel the taste of blood back into my mouth again... If my damned brother just could pick up the god damned phone already! Hadn't Itachi been the one to tell me that I always could call him when I needed to talk? Well, now I was calling him but did he pick up? No, the bastard didn't!

Beep. Beep. Beep. Bee-

Right as I was about to give up and hang up the beeping was cut of.

"Uchiha Itachi, speaking."

"You couldn't pick up a little faster, could you Itachi?" I asked with a very irritated tone, even if I knew it probably wasn't on purpose... But who could blame me? I wasn't really myself for the moment.

There was a short moment of silence before my brother replied. I guess it simply took him some time to register that it was I, his brother, who had called him, since I hadn't presented myself.

"...Sasuke?" Ah... I was in the shower." Itachi said, "You... Is... Is something wrong, Sasuke?" He then suddenly asked, sounding very worried.

"Yeah, something is very wrong! I am going fucking mad!" I said in a desperate and angry voice, "Itachi... In this pace I am not sure I can keep my promise much longer..." I then added in a low voice.

"...What do you mean, Sasuke?" Itachi asked sounding very serious, he probably understood what I had meant, but he wanted me to really confirm what I had meant, so I couldn't go into denial later.

"You... Itachi... I am itching... Itching for something sharp." I said straight out to him, "Itachi, I want to cut... No, no... I **need** to cut! I have turned my room upside down in search for something sharp, I am seriously going crazy! Please Itachi... You have to help me! What should I do?" I asked him with a pleading voice as I sank down to the floor and rested my head against a wall.

"Damn it, Sasuke... How long have you been feeling like this for now?" Itachi asked. Through the phone he sounded angry and worried... Of course he had all rights to be angry at me since I after all had promised him to not hurt myself again. But it was much easier said than done.

"Just a damn hour! ...And I don't know what I will do if I lose control." I said weakly into the phone, "I may kill myself... And I don't want to... die." I finally said and closed my eyes.

"And you wont die." Itachi said with a stern and firm voice, "Listen to me Sasuke, you have to tell someone about this so there's someone on the inside that can help you. Since I only can visit you once a week I can't do much." He told me clearly and calmly. He was probably talking like this to calm me down, he could have yelled at me... And I guess he wanted to yell at me but then I would probably only end up feeling worse. And then... It would have been possible to me to end my life.

"Don't you even suggest the psychologist here! I don't like that Orochimaru guy at all. And he doesn't help, he only works for money, not helping." I said and noticed how I felt a lot calmer by simply talking to Itachi.

"I understand... But it can be anyone, remember that. As long as it is someone **you** trust, Sasuke." Itachi said softly, "It doesn't have to be a psychologist to help you."

"...Naruto." I said after I had thought about it for a while, "I trust Naruto most of all."

"Great. When you hang up I want you to find Naruto ASAP and tell him." Itachi said sternly and then he went silent for a while before talking again, "...How are you feeling now?"

"It's... It's better than before. Not suicidal at least." I said with a sigh, "Thank you, aniki. I really needed to talk or else I might have... you know." I added and bit my now very swollen lip, but I soon stopped the biting since the dull throbbing pain came back.

"I'm glad you called me. Remember to never hesitate if you ever want to talk to me, Sasuke." Itachi said softly, "Now do us both a favour and find Naruto so you'll get it done. And we'll see each other at Sunday." He then said.

"Yeah... Take care, Itachi." I replied before I hung up on him and then with a sigh got up from the floor. I took a deep breath and looked over my room once again, I guess I should have cleaned up but first thing I did was to go back to the reception and leave the phone to Aiko.

"Ehm... I am sorry, I didn't mean to snap like that earlier." I muttered as I handed over the phone, she only smiled and shook her head as she looked up from the magazine.

"It's okay, Uchiha-kun," She said lightly as she took the phone and then put it away, "Everyone has their bad days now and then."

I just nodded and gave her a short smile before I went on my Naruto search... I actually found him in the sofa, seemed that he and the others were watching a film on one of film channels. The girls didn't look happy about it.

I sneaked up as quietly as I could and from behind I lightly tapped Naruto's shoulder so I wouldn't get everyone's attention. They would only be... Troublesome, as Shikamaru would put it.

"...Sasuke?" Naruto said in a pretty low and surprised voice when he saw that it was me, "Wasn't you going to sleep? ...Are you okay?" He then asked with a worried face expression, just what to expect from the blond.

"Uhm... Naruto, can we talk in private?" I whispered and looked at him with pleading eyes, he must have understood that it was very important so I sneaked back to my room and waited for a minute for Naruto to come.

When the door opened up and Naruto entered the room his eyes widened as he looked over to see what a mess I had created, "Bloody hell, Sasuke! What have you done here?!" He almost shouted as in surprise as he looked at me.

I hushed him and then closed the door, "I... I tried to find something sharp." I said, I thought it was best to go straight to the point why I wanted to talk with him. I noticed how Naruto looked at me in horror and his eyes darted over me to check for wounds and blood.

"Don't tell me you..."

"I didn't... I have some sanity left inside." I said with a sigh as I sat down in my bed, Naruto joined me, "This is why I want to talk..."

Naruto looked at me and then nodded, "Just talk then." He said and rested his head in one of his hands.

"I... Well, since I was on the verge to possibly kill myself today I... I just wonder if there's a chance that you maybe could at least try to keep an eye on me...?" Sasuke asked as he looked down at his hands, "Cause when I felt to cut it was like someone else took control over my body. I couldn't control my actions and it was first when I thought of Itachi that I managed to get some sanity and control back." I explained.

Naruto looked at me with sadness in his eyes and he was just about to say something but I started to talk again.

"I... I am scared I might kill myself Naruto... I might kill myself for no reason at all." I said in a whisper as I looked straight into Naruto's eyes, my fear could clearly be seen in my own eyes, "Please, Naruto, help me."

"Of course." Naruto said after a while and smiled sadly, "You don't have to beg me for something like that. I will keep an eye one you as often as possible... Two when I can." He then said and smiled.

I let out a relieved sigh and closed my eyes for a while. Good, if he knew then I would probably get no chance to get something sharp. At least not when he's goof, I don't think I can count on him when he is in depression... Then he's the one who needs support. I looked up at him after a while.

"Thank you, Naruto." I said softly and smiled lightly, "I really appreciate it. I don't know who else I could have told... Thanks."

"You're more than welcome, Sasuke." Naruto said and smiled.

I snorted lightly after a while and then shook my head, "Seem i got more problems than I thought... You know, the day I got stuck here I was in denial and blamed it all on a bad day. Now I think it might be good that I am here, cause I have discovered all kinds of problems I have..." I said and looked up into the ceiling, "And it's kinda nice to not have _them_ around me, their complaint was killing me. I really hope my mother won't bring father here." I then added more to myself. I was sure it would only end up with me any my father getting into a nasty verbal fight, maybe even a fist fight if it got really heated.

"Well, I think you at least should try to talk with the psychologist about this, even if you don't want to... You can always leave out named and just give him the basis information, you know?" Naruto said softly and looked at me with understanding eyes as he leant in closer to me and gave me a warm hug. I buried my face in his shoulder and hugged him back tightly.

"I guess so..." I said with muffled voice since I practically was talking into his shoulder.

God, I felt so little at this point. Small and pathetic, but at the same time I felt important. This was the second person who really wanted me to stay alive. To not die. Sure Gaara, Kiba and some of the others didn't want to see me dead... Bit they would be able to shrug it of after a while. But I think Naruto would get really sad if I died... And that's one more reason to keep on living, even if it hurts sometimes.

"It will be fine, Sasuke... Eventually it will be fine." Naruto said in a soft and comforting voice as he stroke my back, we were still hugging each other and I didn't really mind, it felt good and made me feel warm inside... What was this feeling?

"Yeah... I hope so." I mumbled and fought to keep my eyes open. I had totally forgotten about how tired I had been earlier.

I could hear Naruto talk to me, but I couldn't really make out what he said. I could smell him, but not see him. I saw nothing... Cause I had fallen asleep.

* * *

(Naruto's point of view) 

After a few more minuted of hugging Sasuke and quietly talk to him I noticed how his arms suddenly felt very limb. I frowned as I carefully pulled away from him which caused him to almost fall over against me. He was asleep...

"You and you weird sleeping habits, Sasuke..." I said to myself with a little smile on my face as I took a gentle grab around Sasuke and tried to make him lie down comfortably in the bed, then I put the blanket over him and sat down in the chair beside the bed.

I sighed slightly as I rested my chin against the back of the chair and watched Sasuke. Poor kid. It's always hard in the beginning here... You notice all your problems and gets aware of what's 'wrong' with you. Some things are better to be hidden deep inside than come out. Like Sasuke feeling that sudden urge to cut again... Maybe it had disappeared when he had other things to think of. Maybe he'd be better of outside?

I frowned and shook my head. Or worse. He would have so many more chances to kill himself outside the rehab, so Sasuke was better of inside where he could be helped and watched. And Sasuke and his family wasn't on good terms, it would definitely make him feel worse to get back.

Sasuke snored lightly in the bed and it brought a smile to my face. So Mr. Perfect snored, that was pretty funny in a strange way. I had never thought of Sasuke as someone who snores. I snore but that's another thing. I am a snoring person. I snorted lightly and looked at Sasuke. His pale face had a pretty peaceful expression. He looked so beautiful lying there in the bed... With that raven hair caressing his face... And his lips looked so soft... He looked very fragile, yet I know he isn't that fragile...

Like I was in some kind of hypnosis I moved closer to Sasuke and the bed, and soon I was only a couple of inches from Sasuke's face. What happened after that was something I had absolutely no control over.

I, Uzumaki Naruto, closed the little space that was left between us and kissed him. Him as in Uchiha Sasuke. I kissed Sasuke. And I have to admit I liked it. Sasuke's lips were warm and soft, making me want to deepen the kiss. After a while I suddenly realised what I was doing and I quickly pulled back with a hand over my mouth... A faint taste of blood mixed up with Sasuke's own special taste lingered on my lips.

...Oh shit.

I had just taken advantage of Sasuke while he was sleeping! What kind of horrible person am I supposed to be?! How could I just do something like that? Sasuke came to me and confessed things like he wanted to cut himself and I comforted him... And then I risk making him feel worse by kissing him. Oh God, just pure luck he's still asleep!

I sighed as I stood up ant as quietly as I could left the room. I needed some fresh air to clear my mind so I walked out to the garden and lied down in the cool grass. I took a deep breath and shook my head.

"Why did I do that?" I asked myself as I looked up at the sky, "...Just why?"

"Do what?"

I almost jumped in surprise at hearing Gaara's voice from behind. I hadn't expected a reply from anyone so I got quite surprised...

"It's just... It's very complicated." I muttered and then sighed again. I noticed that Gaara sat down beside me and I could feel his eyes upon me. He knew that something was troubling me. He always knew when I was doubting something. And right now I doubted my feelings for Sasuke.

Wait a moment... Feelings for Sasuke? Did I just think that? Haha... must be those bloody hormones!

"We have all day, we're not going anywhere." Gaara said and leant back in the grass like I had done earlier, "But it's okay if you don't want to talk about it." He then added in respect but I knew that deep down h wanted to know what was bothering me and I knew that I should let him know.

"Well... You see... I was talking to Sasuke earlier..." I began and tried to find the right way of expressing myself, "He was pretty upset so I comforted him..." I continued, I didn't want to tell Gaara what Sasuke had told me, since it was a very sensitive topic for Sasuke.

Gaara just looked at me and nodded. I guess he understood that I wasn't going to tell him exactly what Sasuke had been upset about. He knew how it felt when everyone knew things about you that you wanted to stay hidden and unknown.

"And eventually he fell asleep." i explained as I scratched my head, "I thought I would just watch him for a while... Just to make sure he was okay, you know?"

I took a short pause to get some air and courage to tell Gaara what happened, "And all of a sudden I found myself kissing him." I said very fast, I almost stumbled on my own words.

But Gaara had heard me and he raised an eyebrow and looked at me with surprise. A look I hadn't seen many times on his face.

"I fucking kissed Uchiha Sasuke." I seriously said and looked at him before I continued with my new realisation, "And I enjoyed it."

* * *

**A/N: **That was it for this time!  
I am really happy with how this chapter turned out, especially the ending! Cause now it's finally starting to happen things, and you're able to see that it's going to be SasuNaru... or well... maybe NaruSasu since Naruto seem to act more seme than Sasuke.  
And about the title, it means that well... Sasuke refers to himself as pathetic while Naruto see him as perfect, nothing more than that. 

**Reviewers get cookies ;D And thanks for all earlier reviews!**


End file.
